


AND...

by Flofa



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa





	AND...

Raphael鬼鬼祟祟地躲在那台被Leonardo当作宝贝的电视机后面，尽管他突然有种把这台电视干掉的冲动，但他还是克制住了，因为现在不是时候。

当然此刻的Raph还不知道在之后的两年里Leo会一直霸着电视重复着某部片子，甚至到了一日不看无法入眠的地步。

言归正传，Raph在深更半夜躲在这里的目的是抓一个小偷。

把他那份早餐里的虫子偷吃光的小偷！

Raph红着眼睛咬牙切齿地潜在这里蹲守了一夜，他一想到每天早上翻遍了整团海藻都没跑出来一只虫子和Mikey捂着嘴吃吃笑他运气不好的样子时，就更加坚定地发誓要抓到这个可恶的小偷。

夜过了一大半，倦意渐渐征服了他，Raph靠着充满Leo气味的电视机，意识在清醒和混沌间游走。

隐隐约约的，他听见了一个欢脱的声音哼着时下流行的Rap节奏飘进了厨房。

Raph顿时打了个激灵，两三下翻了进去，看准那个可恶的黑影奋力扑了上去。

“啊……”他用手肘死死地卡住那家伙的脖子，一边恶狠狠地叫着“让你偷我的早点”一边按照他最近心领神会的格斗技巧把那家伙往自己的身下压。

就在他的嘴快贴上那家伙的后脑勺的时候，他感到有点不对劲。

闻起来，好像很熟悉。

他微微一松手肘，身下的那家伙立刻发出一串熟悉的呜咽。

“啊啊啊啊，救命呐…………”

“Mikey？！！！！”Raph反手给了他一个巴掌，却并不打算放他起来。

“你这家伙居然敢偷吃我的虫子？！！而且，而且，”Raph忿恨地想起Mikey的嘲笑，双手一使劲，掐上了Mikey的脖子来回摇晃，“你还敢嘲笑我！！！现在被我抓到了，你还有什么话可说！！说啊！！”

“咳咳咳，Raph？”Mikey翻着白眼，听出了他三哥暴躁的声音他知道自己如果还想继续活蹦乱跳下去就得乖乖地低眉顺眼。

问题是他对这方面一窍不通。

可Mikey毕竟是Mikey，他的眼珠子滴溜溜地一转，想起了某次从电视里看到的大反派被他的狗腿们奉承的场面。

“我说，我说，Raph is all wise and powerful！！！”他脱口而出。

“哼。”Raph没好气地闷哼一声，只是手上的力道减了几分。

Mikey很快察觉到了这句没营养的话带来的成效，趁热打铁，他接着就是一句“He isbetter than me in every possible way.”把自己给带了进去，即使在他心里Raph的形象已经和那个白痴反派所差无几了。

“哼。”这边Raph显然不知道被他压在身下折腾的鬼灵精的心理活动，他眉头一展，脸上不知觉地挂上了诡异的微笑，并对Mikey吐出来的“象牙”十分买账，虽然他还要勉强表现出不屑一顾的样子，他却开始期待起Mikey还会说些什么好的。

“And？”

“咳咳咳…Raph…”Mikey可怜兮兮地叫着Raph的名字，并努力挤出水汪汪的大眼睛，试图用撒娇来博取Raph的同情心。

“And……”Raph的声音没有丝毫要放过他的意思。

Raph一定是上瘾了！！Mikey叹了一口气，开始认为这个‘游戏’并没有他想的那么好玩。

“Andi'm a lowly worm beneath his feet,”他顿了顿，然后把那大反派收到的赞美词改了改，一股脑地说了出来，“whoisn't fit to live on the same planet as him, because he is so amazing and i'm adirt clod！！”

这番话说得Raph从头到脚都很受用。

“And……”他舒服地眯起眼睛，继续调戏他的弟弟。

“Andin the history of the universe there's never been such an incredible creaturelike Raph, totally conquering me by his amazing shining brightnesssssssss!!”

Mikey飞快地说完这句，上气不接下气地喘着。

“And……”

“I’d rather die, Raphie boy...”Mikey四肢一软，瘫倒在地上装起了尸体。

“哼，”Raph大手一抓把Mikey提了起来，“下次再让我发现你偷吃我的食物，你就死·定·了！！”

可怜Mikey梨花带雨状气若游丝地发出的那几声啜泣丝毫不起作用。

 

时隔三日，伤疤好了忘了疼，这夜Mikey因为喝多了Donnie特制的绿毛毛饮料，在天快亮的时候醒来，从厕所回房间的路上，他感到有些饥饿，于是顺路拐进了厨房。

噢，吃哪一份好呢，老师教我们格斗很辛苦，Leo做家务很辛苦，Donnie要制造各种好玩的机器也很辛苦，吃掉了他们的早点他们该多可怜啊……

Mikey耷拉着睡得昏沉沉的脑袋努力思考着。

Raph每天都很有力气揍我，吃了他的早点他大概就没力气揍我了，嗯。

Mikey把嘴凑近Raph的那堆海藻，狠狠地一吸，吧砸吧砸地嚼起进了嘴的虫子。

正在这时，门口传来一声熟悉的怒吼：“Mikey！！！Again？！！！！”

Mikey被这声吼吓了一跳，脚下一个踉跄，脑子清醒了一大半。

“Oh，不……”他慌不择路地向外面逃窜，脚下却不知踢到了什么东西，他很不幸地滑倒了。

“Shit！！”

只听见“哗啦啦”一声，Mikey傻兮兮地转过身去想看看是什么情况，而他并没料到令他的脑子从即将当机状态切换到完全当机状态的是他眼睛里映出的厨房柜子和柜子上叠放的容器正向他飞快地倒下来，以及，挡在这堆东西和他之间的，Raph？

“Bang！”那些东西倒塌所带来的冲击力使他吓得发抖。

他回过神的时候发现他正躲在Raph支起的四肢下面，趴在他身上的Raph瞪红了眼，表情很是狰狞。

“呜呜，Raph，”Mikey鼻子一酸，这次倒是滚出了几滴真眼泪。

“你这个傻瓜……”Raph没好气地骂了一句，“快把我弄出去。”

他看着Mikey小狗一样钻了出去，然后泪眼婆娑地把他向外拖。

“Raph，呜呜呜，你的腿……”Raph的腿上一道长长的划痕，血涌出来，染上绿色的皮肤，看上去挺可怕的。

“闭嘴，就知道哭,”Raph一把搂住他的脖子，“Say it!”

“呜呜呜，sorry,Raph…sorry…”

“不对！！”Raph的手肘微微抽紧。

“……Raphis all wise and powerful，”Mikey抽抽噎噎地回忆三天前的那些奉承词。

“Heis, he is better……呜呜呜……”他抱着Raph粗壮的手臂，把脸埋了进去。

“你这家伙！”

他听见Raph不满的声音，预感到他会挨上那么简单粗暴的一下，为此他紧紧地闭上了眼睛哼哼。

出乎他意料地，一个干燥的吻印在了他光秃秃的脑袋上。

“Raph？”

“啪，”Mikey还没反应过来，立刻就等到了期待的“简单粗暴”，以及一个熟悉的单词。

“And……”

 

（END）


End file.
